shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy Jones' Locker
Introduction "Davy Jones' Locker" is a secret island that is unaccessible except to those accompanied by 'Davy Jones' or 'Purplebeard' as the island can only be reached by the ships "Flying Dutchman" and "Queen Anne's Revenge" making access to the island near impossible. This is also where several of the Purplebeard Pirates stayed during the timeskip and even where Scarlet was taken in a attempt for them to revive her, however it was not revealed if it was successful. History In the past the island was on the serfice but over 15,000 years ago it sunk and was covered by a rock and stone like dome, there the island stayed for several years. The inhabitants continued to grow and develop in relative peace and were only ever visited twice, once by Davy Jones and once by Gol D. Roger resulting in them building a observation base that was appart of the dome wall. Years later it was rediscovered by the Purplebeard Pirates that became the Island's protectors as well as new homeland as they were one of the few groups allowed to always return. The Purplebeards recruited several members from the island inclusing Carmilla and Vlad Dracul. During the timeskip many of the crew members spent the 2 years on the island and were welcomed as heroes. Geography The outside appears as if it is a Super Volcano resulting few being brave enough to look closer at it, near the base of the mound are 4 structures on the north, south, east, and west side of the island. These structures are often used for observation only, but each also has a dock that allows the Purplebeard Pirates ships entry. The wall around the island is made of stone, volcanic rock, and steel making it more then strong enough to handle a assault from any side of angle making it one of the strongest defensive secrets in the world. On the inside of the barrier the walls were covered with vines that had bulbs that glowed similar to sunlight giving the inhabitants insided a artifical sunlight. Every night for 12 hours these bulbs would stop glowing due to the sun above the dome no longer having real sunlight making the bulbs rest. the outer edges of the island were large forests that had a wide variety of animals and insects while the center of the island had a village that used ship wreck parts as building materials making each house greatly unique. These trees in the surrounding forrests were often Cherry Blossoms, Evergreens, and Pine Trees which is strange to find on a single island. The island has grass and a unknown amount of variety of flowers making it a very beautiful landscape. Architecture The buildings within the center of the island were each very deverse in a wide variety of ways. The center of the village had a large cage like structure that was later shown to be a arena as well as several advanced stores including forge, flower shop, pet store, betting stand, armory, hospital, several resturants, and a bar. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki.